


Unexpected Cold

by cyenakarma



Category: Loki Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sickness, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyenakarma/pseuds/cyenakarma
Summary: Loki caught a cold and has no idea how to act about it





	Unexpected Cold

**Author's Note:**

> It´s my first time publishing one of my storys, so I´m quite nervous.  
> Also, english is not my first language so please look beyond grammar mistakes :)

With a master study in skandinavistic and as a leading expert in Norse mythology, it has always been exciting for Dr. Fenya Nyberg to have a Norse god as her partner.  
It all started when she got a phone call from Tony Stark, asking for her advice how to deal with a moody god. Without hesitation she left her hometown in Sweden and traveled to America to meet with the Avengers. To stay short, it didn´t take long until it was clear that she wouldn´t leave again. And so Fenya also became the leading expert of this certain Norse god.

Fenya turned off the stove and put a lid on the pot to keep the heat. The scent of chili filled the air in the spacious kitchen, while Fenya danced to the latest Pink! Hit playing on her mobile phone, that was next to the sink.  
She grabbed it and wrote a quick massage in the Avengers group chat. Lunch is ready. She clicked send, while humming to the music.  
Only a few seconds later Thor strolled through the door. Fenya grinned. “Always the first”, she said and jokingly boxed him against the shoulder.  
“I wouldn´t dream of missing one of your meals, Lady Fenya”, he laughed and wandered straight to the stove. Deeply inhaling he bent over the chili. “What an excellent feast”, he exclaimed happily. “Where are the spoons?”  
Fenya chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Don´t exaggerate. And you´re waiting till everyone else is here.” She took a stack of plates out of the closet and handed it to Thor. “Set the table.”  
He grumbled, but then began to spread the plates on the table.  
Fenya slipped on oven gloves, took the pot and placed it between the plates. “You´ve seen Loki today?”, she asked. “He had already left his room this morning when I woke up.”  
Thor shrugged his shoulders. “On the roof maybe?”, he suggested. “This is where he always hides when something´s wrong.”  
“What?” Fenya furrowed her brows and turned around. “What do you mean by that? Did something happen?”  
“I´m just saying he was a little pale around the nose yesterday.”  
She snorted. “He always looks like the walking death. You can´t judge by that.”  
It was this moment said God chose to walk into the kitchen. Seeing Fenya and his brother he hesitated on the doorstep.  
“Ah, there you are.” Smiling, Fenya got rid of the oven gloves and threw them onto the counter. “I was just going to -” A violent sneeze interrupted her sentence. Astonished, she stared at Loki.  
“Was that … Did you just …?”  
He straightened, pierced her with a devastating look, rubbed his nose and sniffed. “No.”  
Thor grinned. “I told you he looked paler than normal.”  
Turning to Thor Fenya narrowed her eyes. “You didn´t actually make this damn bet, didn´t you? The one I told you not to?”  
The god of thunder hold up his hands, the grin still in place. “It wasn´t my choice, really. He insisted!”  
She groaned and covered her face in her hands, taking a deep breath. Well, she should have expected this.  
Loki squinted at them. “Stop talking! There is nothing wrong with me.”  
“How are you feeling?”, Fenya asked resignedly, knowing exactly that he was lying, and made a few steps in his direction.  
He tensed. “I´m fine”, he claimed and stretched his chin a little higher.  
Fenya considered his glaced eyes and the sweaty, reddened skin. “You sure?”  
His jawline sharpened as he clenched his teeth. “Yes.”  
He turned his head aside as she laid one hand on his forehead and the other on his cheek, but did not fight back. His skin was burning under her fingers. “Are you feeling dizzy? Scratchy throat maybe? You sound a little hoarse.”  
With a dark look he pushed her hand aside. “As I told you”, he coughed lightly to drive away the huskiness of his voice, “I´m feeling fine!”  
“Aha.” Fenya rolled her eyes. “You realize you have a high fever?”  
“Nonsense.” He shoved her and her concerns equally aside and made his way through the room onto the table. “I am the god of mischief and chaos. I´m not getting sick!” He swayed and caught himself on the back of a chair.  
Fenya hurried on his side. “Stop being stubborn! You need to go to bed, before you collapse here on the floor.”  
He tried to turn away. “I am a prince of Asgard! A warrior, a god! No disease can harm me.”  
She did not let herself be deterred and pressed him by the shoulders onto the chair. “Maybe that was true when you lived on Asgard. But now you´re on earth. Our viruses are completely different and you´re not used to them. I told you about that, when I warned you to make this damn bet! Now sit down, before you collapse. I´m not able to catch you if you fall.”  
“I´m fine”, he repeated, but this time much less confident.  
She sighed and sat down opposite him, his hands in hers. “Loki, the symptoms are speaking for themselves. The hoarse voice, your coughing, the fever. You´ve catched a cold. That´s not the end of the world. When we start doing something against it right now, you´ll feel better soon enough.”  
Loki looked at her terrified. “But”, he mumbled weekly. “I can´t get sick! I´m a god! That´s just -” The last part of the sentence trailed off as he had to cough violently.  
Fenya hid a smirk. “Apparently you´re wrong”, she told him. “Let´s go get you to your room and organize a few more blankets. I´ll make you soup and tea. It´s already got you good and I hope we can prevent it from getting worse.”  
“I don´t need that!”  
“You have no idea what you need”, she corrected him strictly and stood up. “If it´s true and you´ve never been sick before than you don´t know what to do about it. But I do. Now stop complaining, put on some comfy clothes and go to bed. I´ll be there in a second.”  
It was a rare occasion seeing Loki as speechless as right now. And Thor couldn´t help laughing at his brother. Which earned him a scowl as well.  
Still chuckling he offered his brother a hand. “Come on, let´s go.” Thor pulled Loki on his feet. “I´ll accompany you. This way Lady Fenya can prepare everything she needs in peace.”  
Fenya scrunched her face, watching them suspicious, waiting for Loki to lash out on his brother for treating him like a kid. To her - and Thor´s - surprise he didn´t contradict, but just nodded and followed his brother out of the room.  
With her eyebrows raised she stared after them. If Loki let his brother take him to bed, he was in worse condition than she suspected. She quickly collected anything that could be helpful. Only the norns knew how to heal a nordic god from a cold, but she would try her best.  
She boiled water for tea and prepared a bowl with cold water and a cloth as Natasha walked into the kitchen, searching for lunch.  
The black widow pointed back over her shoulder. “Did I really see Thor leading Loki down the aisle? What´s happening?”  
“Loki catched a cold”, Fenya explained, while she poured hot water in the teacup. “He was a little wobbly on his legs and Thor offered to escort him to his room.”  
“Aha.” Natasha shook her head and grabbed a plate. “And Loki let that happen? He must be in a really bad way then.”  
“That´s what I thought.” Fenya sighed. “It´s gonna be a rough couple of days. If Loki reacts like any man with a cold then I will have my hands full.”  
Natasha laughed and helped herself to some chili. “I don´t envy you.”  
Fenya twisted her mouth and snorted. “Thanks a lot.”

***  
It´s been hours since she had joined Loki in his bedroom. And apparently Fenya should be right. The disease had caught him pretty bad and the fever kept rising to a dangerous level.  
Cold cataplasm against the fever, medications from the drug store, household remedies such as chicken soup and lots of liters of tea.  
And the god of mischief and chaos was so exhausted that he let everything go over him.  
“That´s the worst I have ever felt”, Loki complaint whiny. “Please make it stop.”  
She smiled compassionately. “Unfortunately, I can only make it better. But I promise that it will go away. You just have to rest properly and eat and drink all the stuff I give you.”  
And exceptionally he obeyed without further complaint.  
It took hours till he finally fell into a troubled sleep. He lay tightly curled around her in the blankets, her hand firmly clasped in his. With the other hand she constantly stroked his damp hair. A cold cloth on his forehead provided the necessary cooling.  
When her cell phone began to ring, she could barely suppress a nasty curse. She fished frantically for it and managed to kill the annoying sound before it could wake Loki up.  
Without looking at the screen she held the phone to her ear and hissed “What is it?” into the receiver.  
A surprised voice answered. “Dr. Nyberg? It´s Mr. Brown from the University. We had talked about the possibility of giving a lecture on Norse mythology in our institution, if you remember. Is this a bad time for you?”  
She turned crimson. “Mr. Brown! I´m so sorry”, she said in a whisper. “I´m grateful that you called me back. But now really isn´t a good time. I have a clingy and feverish god in my lap. I´ll call you back when I´ve convinced him that a cold doesn´t mean he´s dying.”  
There was a short pause before he coughed distinctly. “May I assume, since you are currently staying at the Avenger´s headquarters, where the two gods Thor and Loki are located, you don´t want to take me for a ride?”  
“You can assume that”, Fenya agreed in a relieved manner,“as ridiculous as it sounds. Believe me, I would never make this up on myself.”  
“Well, than I´ll better leave you alone again”, he decided, clearly amused. “Looks like, out of the two of us, you got the more pretentious task.”  
“Thank you, Mr. Brown. I´ll call you back as soon as I have the possibility.”  
“The offer for the lecture is definitely there, as long as you want”, he just said. “Provided you also teach the students your latest insights.”  
Fenya grinned. “Consider it done.” She politely said goodbye and disconnected the call.  
She sighed heavily and looked down on her nordic god. “That would be an interesting punishment for you”, she mumbled with an eye roll. “To tell an entire auditorium why one would assume not to get a cold from an ice bath in the lake.”  
Well, it was quite unlikely that he would agree to that. She just hoped he had learned his lesson anyway. These bets with his brother always went wrong somehow. He should have known better by know.  
She cleaned the cold rag and laid it on his clammy forehead again. Loki sighed and rolled himself even tighter around her.  
As overbearing and arrogant as he always was - at the moment he reminded rather of a little boy. More of an innocent kitten than the dangerous predator she used to deal with. You´d almost think he couldn´t hurt a fly. She kissed him gently on the cheek, which he rewarded with a light smile.  
Better to enjoy this moment as long as it lasted. The cold would not withstand his superhuman defences any longer. Tomorrow everything would be back to normal.  
And she was looking forward to having her predator back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think about it!  
> Every comment means the world to me.  
> LG karma


End file.
